Falling For Four (A Divergent One-Shot)
by 001BonesSugar
Summary: Ashton Thames looked like your average seventeen year old girl on the outside. But on the inside she was anything but. Born into Abnegation she never truly belonged. At sixteen she left her faction for Dauntless. And she fell in love with her trainer, Four. This is her story.


**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANYTHING WITH IT. I ONLY OWN ASHTON THAMES, MY OC. (I wish I owned Four)**

Her normal dull brown eyes shined with fear as she looked down. The sky was grey, clouds moving rapidly. The thunder roared and lighting striked. The rain was cold and hard as it poured down fast. Her long brown hair was sopping wet, as was the black jeans and t-shirt she wore. Usually an eighteen story building wouldn't bother her. But tonight was different. Tonight she abandon anything they tought her in Dauntless. Tonight she wasn't brave. She looked over to her left, at the small blonde girl beside her. She didn't show fear, she didn't show anything. Because they both knew what would happen. She looked to the owner of the rough hand holding her's. His blue eyes looked back at her's. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_"Four, hey, can we talk for a second?" her quiet voiced asked him. He turned around to see her dull brown eyes looking up at him, a small smile on her pretty face. She wasn't stunning, but she wasn't bad. Normal would be a word to describe her. _

_ "Alone." she added, looking around at the people around him. They didn't pay attention to her but she didn't care. He nodded and walked ahead of her, his signal for her to follow him. They walked down the dimly lighted hallway and soon he stopped when they were out of ear shot._

_ "What did you want, Ashton?" Four asks, slight annoyance in his voice. To him Ashton Thames was just another Dauntless girl he didn't care about. He didn't dislike her, but he didn't break his neck to get to know her either. He was her trainer when she transfered from Abnegation._

_ Her eyes looked around for a second before she bit her lip and stood on her tip toes, doing the bravest thing she would ever do in her life. She pressed her soft, warm, pouty lips to his. It didn't take Four long to register what she was doing, and he quickly pushed her off, wiping his mouth. Annoyance went to anger and his blue eyes glared into her brown ones. _

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing?" his voice spit at her. This was not going as she planned. Not at all. She bit her lip and looked down at her feet. _

_ "I asked you a question, answer it!" he snapped, making her look up. She tried hard to push back the tears threating to spill._

_ "I really like you, Four!" she said. He rolled his eyes and snorted at her. In her gut she knew what was coming next. Or she thought she did._

_ "Look, I don't like you. There's someone else, your not her. This never happened, nobody will ever know about it." he said, walking past her back down the hallway. _

_ He had a girlfriend? Who? She had never seen him with anyone before. She never had even seen him look happy or smile. She wiped a fallen tear and composed herself before she disappeared to her room. She had known that there was a chance that this could happen, but she needed him to know. _

_ The sun was setting and she had left to clear her thoughts. She sat at the corner of the glass window, deep in thought. That's when she heard it. Them. Quietly she peaked around the corner and seen Four. He was with Tris, another Abnegation transfer. _

_ "Can I ask you a question?" Tris said, looking over at Four. He looked over at her and smiled slightly. It was the first time Ashton had ever seen him smile. They didn't notice her, as their backs were to her. _

_ "Sure." he smiled, looking at Tris. They were looking at eachother, both smiling softly. She knew by the pit in her stomach that something was up._

_ "What's your tattoo?" Tris asked, looking at him. His eyes searched her's for a moment, his soft smile still there. He looked away for a minute then back to her, smiling softly again before speaking._

_ "Wanna see it?" he asked the soft smile still there. She seen Tris smile softly and nod, looking at him. He stood up and grabbed his shirt from the collar, pulling it off his well toned body. _

_ Ashton herself had never seen it. It took up his whole back. Down his spine was all five of the factions. Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, and Amity. She watched at Tris looked at it and softly ran her hand on his back._

_ "That's amazing." she said stilling running her hand over his back. Ashton could see Four's expression as he felt Tris' hand on his back._

_ "The factions." she said looking still. A slight smile came across her mouth and she ran her hand all the way down his back. "Why do you have all of them?" she asked, curiously. _

_ Looking over his shoulder she watched as Four answered her. "I don't wanna be just one thing. I can't be." he said, before contuining. "I wanna be brave, and I wanna be selfless. Intelligent, and honost, and kind." He now turned around looking at Tris._

_ "Well i'm still working on kind." his eyes move down to her lips for a slight second, before looking back at her, smiling softly. Their eyes searched eachothers and Ashton watched as he kissed Tris. Her hand ran up his arm, kissing him back._

_ Ashton felt a pain in her chest. She knew she shoulnd't, but she did. When you liked someone that doesn't just disappear when they tell you to forget it. She got up quietly, but tripped over the block she was sitting on, making an oomph as she hit the ground. Four and Tris pulled away, and he threw his black shirt on quickly, walking over to where she was on the ground._

_ "What the hell do you think your doing?" Four's eyes glared at her. She looked up at him softly and rubbed her knee standing up, his eyes following her. She pushed her hair outta her face and looked at him._

_ "I was here thinking and then I heard you and Tris talking. I was just getting ready to leave." she spit at him. He had never heard her voice so cold. His eyes softned, he could tell she was telling the truth._

_ "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It's forgotten." she said, walking past him, giving Tris a slight glare. In the blink of an eye she was gone. _

Ashton's eyes met Four's as his strong hand held her. His other hand held Tris as they dangled from the building. The way they got into this situation was a bit foolish. It was after the attack on Abnegation. Ashton wasn't touched by the serum they gave the Dauntless. She was Divergent. She found her way ontop of the building, and that's where she found Four and Tris. They were with Peter, and a man and boy she did not reconize. She had refused the help they wanted. Not wanting to be a part of any of it. And stepping back that's when it happend. When she slipped. Tris had tried to grab her but it took her down with her. But Four had managed to grab both their hands.

"Hang on, i'm gonna get you two up but I need help, I can't hold on much longer." Four said, looking at Tris then to Ashton.

The rain was pouring harder now. Ashton looked away from Four and to Tris. She could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her. The way he smiled at her, that she was the one he loved. It pained her to see that, that it wasn't her. Since she met him she had wanted it to be Four and Ashton, not Four and Tris. She looked back at Four and took a deep breath.

"I'll can get up, pull Tris up." she said. He grunted and bit his lip, using all the strength he could to pull Tris up. She was small, but they had been hanging for a while and he had lost strength.

"Tris, help me pull her up!" Four said, grabbing Ashton's other hand with his now free arm. Her eyes met his and he could see that something wasn't right. He hadn't been the nicest to her, but he knew he didn't have to treat her how he had. His brow furrowed and he looked at her.

She had a small smile on her lips as she looked at him. Her voice quiet as she started to speak. "Goodbye, Four." she said, as she let her hands slip out of his.

"NO!" he yelled, grabbing for her but stopped himself from falling. Shock was written on his face. Thunder boomed, and lighting lit up the sky. She didn't scream on the way down.

The sky lit up long enough for him to see her. He couldn't see much, but he could see her figure on the ground. Her body contourted the way one would look when every bone is broken. Her head turned to the opposite side. He could hardly see, but he could see the blood coming out from under her head. Tris wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back slightly and kneeling infront of him. The pit in his stomach told him what he didn't want to admit to anybody.

Maybe there had been a small part of him that liked her. And maybe there had been a small part of him that thought of her. And now there was a big part of him feeling something he never thought he could feel for her.

Heartbreak.


End file.
